


I Have To Push You Away, But...

by crimson_wake



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, As long as you finished Day seven then it's all good, Breaking and Entering, F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Just Saeran pecking the MC, Lololol day seven, Minor Spoilers, Non-Consensual Groping, Not rlly graphic tho, Threats, but not really, geddit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: Seven struggles pushing her away at first but his resolve must remain strong. For her.  [Takes place on the night of day seven.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how this happened don't look at me

Luciel, to say the very least, was absolutely terrified to see _____ in his brother's grip with his arm wrapped around her neck in a headlock that left her standing on the tips of her bare toes for balance. He was worried she might cut herself on the broken glass- no, what he was most concerned about was the security system being breached with her, him, and the _intruder_ within Rika's apartment.

"First, let ______ go and then let's talk. Please? Let's take care of this together," He sounded pathetic and desperate, and granted he was, as he pleaded with his other half, "You hate me right now, right? She has nothing to do with this."

The corner of Saeran's mouth twitched before being pulled into an amused smirk, "You're getting this wrong. I brought her here so she's mine."

Luciel can't help but grind his teeth at his brother's words. Something deep inside of him sparked and slowly began to burn. What was this feeling? The rush of adrenaline? Perhaps but right now he didn't have time to think about his feelings, he had to save her. He continues to try and reason with the latter, "There's no reason to involve her in this! Don't do something to her because of me, please!"

"Shut up!" He seethes, tightening his hold on the girl's neck causing her to let out a harsh gasp, "There's every reason to involve her in this. You have feelings for her, don't you?"

The hacker takes a step forward with widened eyes as she struggles to breathe properly, "Even if I did it wouldn't matter- please, let her go. Let me take her place!"

"I know you better then anyone," He hisses, venom practically rolling off of his tongue, "And I know how you get when you try to bury your feelings." His expression softens a bit before his lips curl into a devious grin behind his mask. Saeran inhales the sweet scent of your hair, keeping eye contact with his brother as he does so. She shivers at the notion, glancing at her supposed savior with pleading eyes.

"What're you-?" His voice raises slightly in alarm.

"I'm going to use your biggest weakness against you." He hums, his free hand traveling up her waist.

"L-Luciel..." She whimpers and Saeren could've sworn he saw his brother's heart break into a million pieces.

The red head opened his mouth to say something but found no words could come out. He couldn't watch this- he didn't want to watch this but for some unknown cause he found himself glued to the floor of Rika's apartment unable to do anything but watch. Saeran's pride and amusement swell immensely as he views the traitor experiencing what he can only imagine to be despair. He knows the feeling well. Glancing back at the girl within his hold he sees her trembling lightly. Her comfort, for now, was not a priority. He wanted to make Luciel suffer before he whisked the girl away to paradise.

"She's cute, isn't she?" He taunts as his hand slips under the soft fabric of the girl's knit sweater. She bit her bottom lip to keep from making a startled noise as his cold fingers traced her bare stomach, "Have you also thought about doing these things with her, Luciel?"

He spits his name with such disdain as though it were something meant to be vulgar and disgusting.

"Stop." Luciel says lowly. If the circumstances with the security system weren't so grim he would've attacked him by now. But she was in danger within his hold and he just couldn't be as hasty and impulsive as he wanted.

"Why should I?" Saeran growls into her ear, his lips pressing against her cartilage, "I'm only doing what you've only dreamed about."

The male presses a kiss to her jaw, his teeth nipping at her skin. The girl chokes out, "Stop it-!"

He cuts her off with his lips latching onto the supple skin of her neck and she nearly shrieks but stops herself as she bites her bottom lip even harder; almost breaking the skin and drawing blood. Seven feels as though some evil being within himself was intentionally ripping his heart to shreds. Cerulean eyes continue to bore into flaxen ones as Saeran continues his assault.

"She's very soft, Luciel." He chuckles darkly.

"Saeran," He growls, "Let her go. You weren't able to deactivate the secret security system. You may have cracked my algorithm but right now you're a stranger, an intruder, to the system."

Saeran narrowed his eyes at his conniving brother. He snarled in response before cursing under his breath as he fled. Seven, more concerned about the girl, guided her away from the broken glass so she wouldn't cut her feet.

"Sorry for being late," He smiles nervously, skimming her facial expression, "...Are you okay?"

She nods, "I am now that you're here to protect me."

Luciel can feel his heart flutter in his chest at her words. He swallows a lump in his throat as he stands to his full height, fiddling with the cord to his headphones, "Good. I'll be working here for a bit for both the agency and recoding the security system."

She frowns a bit at his sudden coldness but he doesn't react, "...Can I have a hug?"

"I'm a little disoriented so I'd like to keep my personal space." He says monotonously before turning to bring his hacking equipment in from where he had practically dropped it in hallway of Rika's apartment.

The whole evening he sat in the corner of the living room, simultaneously working and giving her the cold shoulder. It's easier this way, he knows, it's better this way. The current threats and the future threats against him will all endanger her. His feelings for her aren't important. Her safety comes before anything else. He tries to believe her feelings don't matter or that her safety is more important that her happiness but he just can't lie that much to himself. Regardless, his needs and desires are all irrelevant. He knew that when he joined the agency, knew what dangers would come into and possibly risk his life. Luciel can feel his fingertips begin to grow raw and numb due to his rapid typing but he ignores it and continues coding.

It's around one in the morning when he decides to take a short break and uses the chance to shower. Luciel glances over to the couch where _______'s sleeping form lay. Standing up, he stretches and leans over the couch. He watches her peaceful expression and the slow rise and fall of her chest. She's so pure- nothing like him. He was disgusting and filthy. Rika was the only ounce of positive influence in his life before she died and once more he had nothing good in his life. Until this girl had come along and accidentally stumbled into the RFA messenger.

Luciel pushes a lock of her chestnut hair out of her face behind her ear. Almost instantly he notices a small bruise on the side of her neck and once more he can feel something slowly burning within him. What is this? Jealousy? Over his brother? He felt ridiculous. His brother was supposed to be protected. How did this happen?

The hacker pushed these thoughts from his mind as he didn't want to think about this. His work for the agency and her safety were his top priority. Without realizing it he had cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb in small circles against her skin. His breath catches in his throat at the sight of his fingers being so close to the girl's lips. She was so warm and soft.

"You don't love me, I know," He whispers softly as his thumb ghosts over her bottom lip, "You love seven-zero-seven from the messenger. I can't be like that any longer. I...can't really ask for this- no, I don't deserve to but a small part of me hopes that you'll come to love Luciel as well. No...it's better to hate me. I'll push you away as much as I need to so you don't get hurt when I disappear. I'm cruel, aren't I? Wishing for your love whilst giving you the cold shoulder. I don't deserve someone like you, ________," Luciel leans forward and closes his eyes, his lips just mere centimeters from hers, "But for now I hope you'll continue to love me...even if just for a little while..."

The red head slowly presses his lips against hers. His nimble fingers comb through her long hair as he kisses her. He won't admit it but he's thought about doing this countless times, among other things, to her. They're soft against his chafe lips. His stressful lifestyle had given him another unhealthy habit of peeling the skin off of his lips or simply biting them raw. Regardless, your lips against his felt like a sweet, albeit temporary, remedy. When he pulls back he leaves the room and into the bathroom for his shower as if nothing had happened. The girl sits up and looks in the direction he went in once she hears the bathroom door close and lock. With a light blush on her cheeks she presses her fingers against her own lips where his just were.

"Oh, Luciel," She sighs, "I'll never stop loving you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request sad/dark stories at kat-writes-weird-things.thumblr.com


End file.
